Goldfish Warning!
Kingyo Chuuihou (きんぎょ注意報!) also known as Goldfish Warning in english, is a shojo manga by Neko Nekobe (猫部ねこ? Nekobe Neko) which ran in Nakayoshi. A 54-episode anime series produced by Toei Animation aired on TV Asahi from January 12, 1991 through February 29, 1992. Each episode of the anime contained two 11-minute stories, often unconnected with each other. A short movie (OVA?) was released in 1992. The anime was made into an anime comic format with six episodes per volume. The first volume was released on July 25, 1991.1 In USA and UK, is aired in ICHC Channel, Felipebross Network and ICHC Anime Channel After the end of the series, many of the anime's staff moved on to Sailor Moon, including director Junichi Sato and music composer Takanori Arisawa. Many references to Goldfish Warning! are made in Sailor Moon season 1.2 A complete DVD set was released on March 24, 2005.34 (Source: Wikipedia) Characters ; Chitose Fujinomiya : Voiced by: Yumi Takada : A very uptight girl with long blonde hair that is kept back with a hair band, shes very worrisome that all the students of Shin-Inaka no Chugakko (Wapiko especially) will cause her new formed school to become lower than Tokai no Gakuen and will be made fun of by Yurika. She is very arrogant and vain to the point where she is unable to escape from a burning building due to her belief that she was raised as a high class girl, and that she as not as tough as all the country students of Shin-Inaka no Chugakko, (who had all escaped form the building except Wapiko due to her trying to get Chitose to escape) as well as trying to frequently ban all normal customs of the school to enforce a more "proper" custom, such as a Tea Ceremony Club, but ultimately fails, due to her plans usually Back firing. She is the president of Shin-Inaka No Chugakko. ; Wapiko : Voiced by: Mika Kanai : An eccentric pink-haired girl who perhaps best inhabits the description of "spunky", the agile Wapiko may be viewed as the closest thing the series offers to a true heroine. Almost always depicted in a comical chibi art style, she nearly always has a smile on her face and a happy-go-lucky personality, despite often being a chief instigator of events that bring anguish to Chitose. For being a middle school student, Wapiko tends to act and (for all appearances) think like a small child. Nevertheless, her super speed, bloodhound-like nose, winning spirit and bottomless appetite for fun have earned her the respect and adoration of the entire student body -- minus Chitose, of course. Despite Chitose owning Gyopi, she and the goldfish are quite close to each other. ; Shuichi Kitada : Voiced by: Yoku Shioya : Wapiko's classmate and he's　sub president of Shin-Inaka no Chugakko(New Country Jr. High school).He's doctor's son.Nickname is "Shu-chan".But he's called "Shu-bo" from Aoi,and "Mr.Bluewhale" from Tamiko. ; Aoi : Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita The blonde sunglesses-wearing love interest of Yurika. ; Tamiko Umino : Voiced by: Masako Miura Plot Chitose Fujinomiya, former heiress and currently an orphan, has been kicked out of her super elite school, Tokai no Gakuen (City Academy), and shunned by her former friends. She is sent to a rural public school, Inaka no Chugakko (Country Jr. High School), where even pigs, oxen and chickens are students. The only possession she has left is a pink goldfish named Gyopi, given to her by her beloved father, and very valuable. Her family's attorney attempts to steal Gyopi, but is foiled by Chitose's new schoolmates, namely Wapiko, a simple girl who can outrun almost anything and is well liked in school. As it turns out, Chitose isn't poor; the attorney was merely hiding her inheritance for himself. Instead of going back to the super rich school, she buys the rural school and attempts to transform it into a refined school to compete with that of her rival/former best friend. However, the students of the rural school don't want to be refined. Theme songs ; Opening theme ;* Wapiko Genki Yohou by Junko Uchida ;*; Ending themes ;*:* Super Kingyou by Junko Uchida ;*:* Gyopi Dance by Junko Uchida All theme songs are sung by Junko Uchida. Video games There were three Goldfish Warning video games released in Japan. Two titles for the Game Boy, and another for the Super Famicom. Goldfish Warning characters also appear in a few other games such as Panic in Nakayoshi World.5 * Kingyo Chūihō! Wapiko no Waku Waku Stamp Rally!, Game Boy (1991), published by Yutaka * Kingyo Chūihō! 2 Gyopichan o Sagase!, Game Boy (1992), developed by KID * Kingyo Chūihō! Tobidase! Game Gakuen, Super Famicom (1994), published by Jaleco Videos Category:Anime Category:ICHC Channel Category:ICHC Anime Channel